You Belong With Me, Puck
by marauderette-for-life
Summary: Puckabrina. Puck and Moth are dating, but Puck doesn't realize that Sabrina is better for him. SONGFIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Sisters Grimm. (But it would be awesome if I did!)**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

_Sabrina P.O.V._

I sighed as I walked away from Puck's door. They were fighting _again_!

I mean seriously. From what I heard of their conversation (I know, I know you aren't supposed to eavesdrop on people) Puck had made fun of Moth for the way that she did her hair. It was probably something along the lines of, "Your hair looks like a moth's nest! Well you are moth, I guess." I never take his jokes seriously. I mean, I just pretend I don't, to mask my crush-okay, maybe love, of him. I don't get why he is dating her. She is not the one that belongs with him.

I walked to my bedroom, to find Daphne on my bed. (She persuaded Granny to get her and Red a room together.)

"Their fighting again, aren't they?" She asked.

"Yeah. About some stupid joke. I am going to go ask him about it later. I mean, what does he see in her? She is so vain, and not right for him!" I ranted as I plopped down onto my bed.

"I bet I know who is," Daphne said with a sly grin. "You! You are so perfect for him!" She squealed.

"Daphne, I've told you, he doesn't like me. He's dating Moth!" I told the giddy seven-year old.

"He does! I'm sure of it." She stated firmly.

"Well I'm sure he doesn't!" I said, lying down.

That night, I knocked on Puck's door.

"Hey." I said. Nice, real smooth.

"Hey, come in." Puck gestured into the room. We walked until we got to his trampoline. His hair looked gold in the moonlight… We walked onto the trampoline and sat down.

"Hey, how are you? I heard that you and Moth were fighting again." I asked, and I turned to face him.

"Tired of drama. I feel like all we ever do is fight! She doesn't get my humor like you do, Sabrina." He sighed, as he flopped down onto the black bouncy surface of the trampoline.

"Sorry." I said. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It wasn't your fault." He said, simply. We sat there in silence for the rest of the night, until we fell asleep.

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_Puck P.O.V_

I watch Sabrina take out her IPod, and a pair of headphones. We were in her room. I had just come back from a date with Moth that had not ended well. We had been at a place out on the mountain in town, having a picnic. She had started to complain that there were to many mosquitoes, and they were bothering her. I told her to get over it, they were just bugs, and she blew up in my face.

"Here. I know that this is your favorite song. Listen." Sabrina beckoned to me, and I obliged. We listened into the same pair of headphones as Green Day floated out. I felt so much better.

"You know, Moth never lets me listen to music like this when we are together. She says its "vulgar" and that it makes her sick." I said, as I closed my eyes.

I looked at Sab-Grimm. She looked so pretty… her hair looked silvery gold, and her eyes were bright. I wonder… bad boy! You are dating Moth! And, why would you like frogface over here Puck? I sighed.

"Are you okay?" Sa-Grimm turned to me, her eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine." I said. She didn't look sure. But she went back to just listening. Ahhh…I could get used to the view! BAD BOY!

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

_No P.O.V _

Sabrina looked up from her book, as she sat on the stands of her high school football field. She watched as Puck darted down the field to score yet another touchdown. He looked up, and Sabrina smiled, but then she realized he was looking at Moth. Moth was on the stage in front of Sabrina, practicing her cheers with the rest of the cheerleaders. Sabrina felt hot tears threaten to spill, and she quickly started to read again.

"I'm going to Moth's house, okay Sabrina? Can you tell Granny where I am? Thanks frogface!" Puck told Sabrina as she rushed to meet him after practice. She gulped back her tears again and shouted, "Sure!" as he ran to go make-out with Moth.

_Why do I even bother? _Sabrina asked herself sadly.

That night, when she got to her room, she turned on her radio. The channel was playing, "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift.

"Story of my life…." She muttered, as she turned it up.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

Sabrina P.O.V

I'm sitting on the bus stop bench waiting for the bus to come. It's late again! Seriously. You would think that fairytale creature could at least get their buses to be on time, right? I guess not. I'm hurriedly reading the last few chapters of _The Grapes of Wrath. _(I might have, sort of, maybe, forgot to do my English homework? Oh shut up!) I'm just finished with my reading when I hear footsteps. I look up. It's him! Why does he have to walk on over and completely take over my senses? That's love- like for you. Okay, maybe love.

"Hey. What are you reading? It looks horrible." Puck says, his green eyes twinkling.

"Grapes of Wrath. And Puck, you think all books are horrible, so you aren't in a position to judge." I replied. "Are you taking the bus today? You haven't in a while." I asked. A bit of hope was welling up in me. I would get him to myself! (Moth doesn't take the bus. "It's a ghastly form of transportation, fit for only the lowliest of peasants," She would say. "Just look at all that grime!" That just shows that she doesn't know her boyfriend. Puck loves dirt.)

"Nah, Moth's picking me up, but she's running a bit late." He said breezily.

My heart sunk.

"Oh." I said dully. We spoke for a few more minutes, until the bus arrived. I got on quickly, so that I wouldn't have to look at Puck and Moth as they said a non-verbal good morning. I thought to myself, "Why can't my life be easy?"

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down

You say you find I know you better than that

Hey, What you doing with a girl like that?

No P.O.V

After the longest school day ever, Sabrina flopped onto her bed, with a bowl of Granny's special "Trail Mix". It looked more like sushi and maple syrup that had been briefly put in a blender. But it was actually pretty good. Sabrina sighed, for what seemed the millionth time this week.

"_C'mon, got to get out of this stupid PMS thing!" _She told herself. She reached towards her IPod and put on some music. Not Taylor Swift this time, by the way. Owl City blasted, well Owl City can't really blast, maybe floated is a better word. Owl City floated through her earphones. "Fireflies" always calmed her down. Sabrina unconsciously groped to the back of her bookshelf, where she found a framed picture. It showed her and Puck jumping on his trampoline, laughing their arses off. Puck had a gigantic, Puck smile on his face. He didn't flash those anymore. These days it was one of those I've-gotted-used-to-forcing-my-smiles-so-I-don't-bother-with-real-ones smiles. How she wished he would smile like that again.

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

Puck P.O.V

I tossed and turned that night, as I tried to go sleep. I counted sheep, (hey! Don't judge me!) I planned the museum that I'm going to make the old lady build for me, for my birthday, I thought of Sabrina-what? No I didn't say Sabrina…Pshaw…I said Moth! Yeah! Next thing I know, I'm waking up in the morning. I have a fuzzy recollection that I had some sort of dream. There were chimpanzees, and of course plenty of glop grenades, but also a girl…must have been Moth.

Puck's Dream:

_Puck and Sabrina are having a glop grenade war. Puck has his chimps, but Sabrina has convinced a few to join her side. They laugh, and eventually get covered in glop. Puck's sub-conscious, ever the gentleman, decides Sabrina should win. She beats him by catching him unaware in a tree. After they bounce on the trampoline. Once they get tired, they lie together, talking…leaning in…BAM! THE ALARM CLOCK! Never fails… _

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Daphne P.O.V

Dear Diary,

Puck can be soooo stupido. Mucho Stupido! And a big jerkazoid…seriously! He has been going out with Moth for a year. She doesn't even like him! It's just because he's the captain of the football team. I don't think that he likes her either. Don't tell, but I think he likes Sabrina. She doesn't think so. They always look at each other at dinner. I just wish that there was some way to make them see that they are awesome-sauce-ness together! Write back if you have any ideas, diary.

Standing by, waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know that?

You belong with me

You belong with me

No P.O.V

School Notice:

The evening after the football finals, we will have a celebration party! Please let parents know that we need refreshments for this event.

Puck: Moth is going to want to "match our outfits" and "make sure we are the toast of the party" ugh..

Sabrina: Like I'm going!

Daphne: Ohmagosh…*bites palm* I''tellit'secret!

Daphne ran to her room, and pulled out her diary. She scribbled something onto one of the pages, and smiled very smugly.

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry

I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams

I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Sabrina P.O.V

I trudged to the car, pulling on my exclusive "jersey" for the school that you can get for 10 bucks online, at the school website. I tried to look happy, and peppy when Puck came into the car. I mean, it's football finals, so exciting! I think I did okay for the first 5 minutes. Luckily our school is only 7 minutes away, so I only looked constipated for 2 minutes. Puck was to busy texting Moth anyway. I'm a bit cheered when Puck's favorite song, "American Idiot" comes on the radio. He unglues his eyes from his phone to listen. I bet Moth doesn't know his favorite song, much less his favorite color. (It's green). We all wish Puck, and Moth (ugh) good luck, and find our seats. I try to cheer, but I'm just not in it. After a while I pull out my book, and start reading. I only re-emerge when granny shakes me, and I see Puck make a touch-down. Then I look at the score-board. 7- 21! Wow…I think I'll try to pay attention. But, like a doughnut and Uncle Jake, my resolution didn't last long. I drifted away. Then I awoke again, when Daphne shook me.

"The game's over! We WON!" She shouted.

"Woo-hoo!" I replied.

"C'mon, let's go say good job to Puck!" She told me, dragging me by my arm towards the field. But I made her stop short when I saw the drama unfolding below us. It looked like Moth was flirting, (not just words) with another football player.

"Ohmagosh!" Daphne exclaimed. Puck was confronting her about it. She gave him this look that said, boy-you-need-to-back-off-because-he-is-so-much-better-than-you. Puck stormed off towards the locker rooms. So much for congrats…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Moth, I'll let you do it this time.**

**Moth: Ugh, a peasant. No, I will not do your "disclamer."**

**Me: Fine. Just trying to be nice. But since that isn't working so well, "SCREW YOU!" *****Pulls out wand***** "Silencio!"**

**Moth: Looks like a fish trying to talk. **

**Me: Yay! That actually worked. Daph, do you want to do it instead?**

**Daphne: Coolio! Sisters Grimm (That's me! And Sabrina! * ****Bites palm*)**

**doesn't belong to HarryPotterGalForever13.**

**Me: Thanks, marshmallow!**

**Puck: Hey! Only I get to call her that!**

**Chapter 3**

**Previously…**

"Ohmagosh!" Daphne exclaimed. Puck was confronting her about it. She gave him this look that said, boy-you-need-to-back-off-because-he-is-so-much-better-than-you. Puck stormed off towards the locker rooms. So much for congrats…

_Sabrina's P.O.V_

Daphne and I rushed off towards the direction of the locker rooms. Unfortunately, that led us in the path of Moth, who was not looking at all disturbed at the current events. I tried to shield Daphne's eyes from the stuff they were doing. But, of course Daphne managed to, through her blindfold (my hands), stick her tongue out in Moth's direction. Moth noticed and rolled her eyes in that snarky cheerleader way. Ugh. Daphne seemed to share my thoughts.

" She is such a meanasaurus." I chuckled at Daphne's unique choice of vocabulary.

I pushed open the doors of the locker room to see not Puck, but his locker open with most of the contents spilled out. Where did he go? And here I was coming to cheer him up and tell him Moth didn't deserve him anyway and he didn't even have the manners to be here! Sorry…rambling a bit.

"Daph, I think Puck left already. Can you tell Granny that I'll come home in a bit? Thanks…" I absentmindedly told her as I rummaged through Puck's stuff.

"Sure! Do you think Puck's alright?" She asked nervously.

Of course he is! Don't be a silly billy." I tried to reassure her, using one of her phrases.

"Okay…" Daphne replied and rushed out to Granny.

I continued looking in Pucks stuff to see if there were any clues to where he went. Socks…shorts…eww, moldy sandwich! More shorts…shoes…wait, what's this? It was an empty picture frame. I wonder what the picture was. Probably Moth or something. A creak in the door interrupted my thoughts. I scrambled to hide behind a trashcan. After all, it's not like I was supposed to be in here.

"I can't believe you lied to me! You told me that you and Puck had broken up! He's my teammate, Moth! I can't do that to him." I heard a boy say. Must be that dude Moth was cheating on Puck with.

"Oh come on! Serious-leh, how does it matter! You have me now!" Moth replied.

I peeked out to see what was happening. Moth had her hand on his chest, but he pushed her away.

Ha ha… It was funny to see Moth rejected. She stormed out of the locker room, and the other guy…can't remember his name… sat down and sighed. Great timing! Now how do I escape this pit of sweat and boy gunk? I decided just to attempt to tiptoe out, all "Queen of Sneaks" like, y'know?

"What are you doing in here?" I heard a voice say. I cringed.

"Uh…I was looking for my friend. Puck. I'll be going now…" I replied, and continued to make my way to the door.

"Puck? Hey, I don't know your name, but if you find him, can you say I'm sorry, and that I didn't know he and Moth were still together?" The dude said.

"Sure…" Then I ran out of that stink hole. I breathed in a deep breath of fresh air, and I could hear my lungs let out a cry of relief. But enough about me. Time to go find Puck. Okay. Where would he be?

_No P.O.V._

Puck looked down at his reflection in the pool. He half-smiled when he thought of that first meeting with Sabrina. (He had given up about the whole Grimm thing.) How he tried to push her into the pool, and probably accidentally kill her, and Marshmallow. But the smile was lost when he thought of Moth.

The whole event of that evening was painful for Puck.

I personally don't think that he really felt any affection for that well Moth of a girl. (Pardon my pun.) But the fact that she had so little respect for him that she would go cheat on him with one of his teammates. Seriously. *Z-Snap*. Gurrrrrlllll…

"How could she? I lov-" He started to say, but realized the falseness in his words. Had he ever really loved Moth? He racked his brain of all the memories.

_Flashbacks…_

_It was Moth and Puck's first date. Moth had rejected Puck's first suggestion, of a picnic in the woods, because she quote, "Didn't want to get dirty with all that dirt on the ground. Doesn't anyone clean up over there? Serious-leh!" _

_Puck couldn't help but wonder why he was even going on this date. Oh yeah. Because they were "betrothed" or whatever. He didn't even know what "betrothed" meant. Oh well. He could just ask Grimm later. Moth was so annoying! He didn't know it was possible for someone to be such a pain in the arse. _

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

_He stopped short as he saw a horrible, eye-burning sight in front of him. (Moth had made him go to the mall. Shudder.) Grimm…kissing a boy! Of course she's kissing a boy, you idiot, his sub-conscious snapped, she's not a lesbian! _

_A fire started growing inside of Puck, and he decided that he was __**not **__jealous. He just started making out with Moth for no particular reason right where Grimm could see if she looked up._

_No P.O.V (Back to the Present)_

Now it all made sense. He had started to date Moth because he wanted to make Sabrina jealous. Wow…how did he forget a motive like that?

_I guess it's because it hasn't worked at all. _A small voice in Puck's head piped up.

You would be my sub-conscious, right? Puck asked.

_Of course, you dolt!_

Hey! No one addresses the Trickster King like that!

_I can. I'm your sub-conscious._

I really don't like you.

_Right back at you._

"Sorry to break in this weird little discussion with yourself, but, I need to talk to you." Another voice broke into the conversation.

Puck spun around, to see Sabrina standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, Grimm?" He replied, a bit more harshly that he intended. He saw a look of hurt cross he face.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you were okay. After the Moth thing." Sabrina replied, a bit coldly. "Sorry if I interrupted anything. I'll go."

She started to walk off, and puck thought he saw a flash of a tear.

"Wait! Sabrina! Wait!" He called, walking after her. She turned around.

"You called me Sabrina."

"Yeah, I did."

She walked over and sat down again.

"So, what did you want to me to wait for?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to let you have the opportunity to talk to me, the Mighty Trickster King!" He told her.

Sabrina rolled her eyes at him, but looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, she just stared into the pool for a bit, before asking, "Why?"

"Why what?" Puck said, looking confused.

"Why did you date Moth? What was attractive about her? I mean, I know she's pretty…but she has a sucky personality." Sabrina explained. Then she blushed. "Sorry. I just don't like her very much."

"Well," Puck paused. He debated on whether to tell her the truth, or make up something like, _"She had good teeth" _or some other nonsense. He decided on half-truth. "I really liked this one girl, but I couldn't ask her out. I saw her with some other guy, and it made me jealous. So I decided to try and make her jealous, too. But that didn't work out, so I just dated Moth instead." Puck tried to say it all really fast, so Sabrina couldn't figure out who the other girl was.

"Oh. Who was the other girl? Does she still live here?" Sabrina asked, sounding a bit jealous. No. Not jealous. SO not jealous. "What does she look like? Is she pretty? How old is she? Is she an everafter?" Definitely not jealous.

Puck looked like it was Christmas again. _Was Sabrina jealous? Of herself? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! _He thought. He smiled at Sabrina.

_Sabrina's P.O.V_

Puck's face lit up when I asked all those questions about the mystery girl. Ugh. Did it make him so happy to think about her?

Wait. Hold the phone. I am not jealous, right? Oh gosh... In the name of Mr. Canis's fluffy bunny slippers… I can't be jealous of this girl, can I?

_You sure can, little Sabrina-poo. _

Oh shut your non-existent trap, would you?

_Feisty. Yes, my dear, you are in fact jealous. Cue scary sound effects._

Ellen, I really wish you would be quiet. Yes, I have named my sub-conscious. Don't judge me…

_As you wish, deary…_

"Sabrina, are you jealous?" Puck asked. I blushed, not meeting his gaze.

"No, why would I be."

"I don't know why you would be either, unless you have mental problems." He told me.

"And why is that?"

"Because the girl I'm talking about is you." He stared into my eyes.

Standing by or waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know that

You belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me

You belong with me

"Really?" I was speechless. Puck likes me? Do I like him? I know this sounds corny, but when I looked at him, I knew it was true. Yep, I officially liked Puck. I guess this must have taken me a while to figure out because I heard Puck say something.

"If you don't like me, then just forget I said that, okay?" He started muttering, "So stupid…of course she wouldn't like you…"

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. He continued to ramble. It was becoming a bit annoying, really. I decided to do the logical thing, and shut him up. With a kiss. He let out a gasp as I crashed my lips onto his. Oh… this was really nice. So soft, and warm…

_Oh get a room, won't you? _I heard an irritable voice say.

You get a room, I told Ellen. Then I continued to snog Puck.

Both he and I were smiling when we returned to the party at our high school. I heard a lot of cat-calls as people noticed our hands, which were interlocked.

Daph rushed up to us, and started yelling.

"C'mon! It's not fair! I had this awesome plan to get you guys together and it would have been awesome and Moth would look like a jerkazoid and you guys would be awesomesauce and so would I because I came up with the idea in the first place but you had to go and ruin it by getting together before I could get you guys together!" She was really out of breathe after that, but some how managed to pout.

I chuckled.

"Sorry Marshmallow. Sabrina just couldn't wait to get her hands on this." Puck gestured at himself.

I punched him. Then I kissed him. Daphne bit her palm.

"You two are mucho cute-o!" She exclaimed, losing her pout.

"Yeah, yeah we are." I replied. When we got home that evening, I followed Puck into his room. We sat on the trampoline, and chatted. As we were falling asleep, I heard him tell me, "You belong with me."

"Yes, yes I do." I kissed him on the forehead.

**Hey guys! What's up? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been working on other stories. I'm so happy I finished this one! I hope you guys like the conclusion! It's my longest chapter so far. Leave a quick review, if you would be so kind. It means the world to me!**


End file.
